Unexpected pairing
by Scourgefan15
Summary: This is my first story. Mature readers only. Scourge is having a difficult time deciding who he wants to be with. Will he choose Fiona or Rosy or will he do something unexpected? WARNING: There are going to be lemons in this story.
1. The begining

Unexpected pairing: chapter 1- The beginning

Scourge was in his bedroom pacing back and forth because there was a certain pink hedgehog and red fox that he loved but he was having trouble deciding who he was going to pick. He's been at this for a month already and he still doesn't know he wants to be with. Then Miles stopped by to see what Scourge was up to.

"Good Afternoon Scourge." Scourge just looked at him then continued to walk around. "Whats wrong with you?"

"I'm going to lose my mind!" Scourge yelled. "Why?" Miles asked.

"I love both Rosy and Fiona, but I don't know who to pick." "So thats whats wrong with you?" asked Miles.

"I don't know what to do. I can't take this anymore." Scourge said. Miles sighed, "Well I have three options for you alright. One: Date one of them at a time to see which one you like better. Two: Get together with both of them. Three: Forget about them."

Scourge glared at Miles. "You have must lost your mind with that last option." "Have I?" Miles smirked

Scourge started rubbing his head. "Okay I'll give your first option a shot, and if that doesn't work I guess that I'll have to try the second one."

Miles patted his back, "You'll do great Scourge, I know you will." Scourge grinned at Miles. "Thanks buddy."

Scourge then walked out of the room to find either Fiona or Rosy. "Good luck." Miles called out. "He'll need it."

Scourge walked around the neighborhood then he ran into Fiona. "Oh hi Fiona." "Hi Scourge." Fiona said as walked up to hug him. Scourge gladly accepted it and hugged her back.

After 10 seconds they broke apart. "Hows your day going Fiona?" "It's going good so far, thank you for asking." Fiona replied.

"What about you?" Fiona asked. "Okay I guess." Scourge was feeling confident about this so he just asked her.

"Fiona do you want to hang out with me for the day?" Fiona then huuged him again. "Of course I would spend time with you."

Scourge took Fiona's hand which caused Fiona to blush a little. They walked out of the house into a forest. "What do you have planned for today Scourge." "I was thinking about a walk in the forest, then dinner for the both of us, then whatever you want to do."

After 2 minutes of walking Scourge and Fiona started to move closer to each other which resulted of Fiona to lay her head on Scourge's shoulder. Scourge then put an arm around her shoulders. When it started to get dark they headed back to the his house.

"I had a great time with you Scourge." Scourge smiled at Fiona. "I'm glad you did but we're not done yet." "Oh right, dinner then whatever I want to do."

Scourge went into the kitchen to make dinner for them. Fiona went to the living room to see what it looked like, then she went to see what kind of movies he had. And what she saw was crime/horror movies. 'This is what I expected from him.' Fiona thought. Then Scourge had dinner ready so she went and Scourge went to the dining room.

After a delicious meal Fiona was deciding what to do before the date was over. "Fiona there is something I have to tell you." "What is it?" Scourge took a deep breath, "I love both you and Rosy but I just didn't who I wanted to be with. So Miles gave me a suggestion that I would date one of you at a time to see which one I like better."

"Wait, so you love both me and Rosy?" "Yes I do, please don't be mad at me Fiona."

Fiona put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not mad at you Scourge, but you could have told me earlier." Scourge then placed a hand on her cheek. "Thank you for not being mad at me."

Then they started to move their heads closer also drawing their lips closer. Then their lips met. Then they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen. They smiled at each other, "Have you figured out what you wanted to do?" "How about we go to your room?"

They walked to Scourge's room, on the way there Fiona can hear Scourge humming something. 'I'll figure out what he's humming when we get to his room...' Fiona thought.

"So what did you want to do here anyway?" "Just lay down and cuddle with my handsome hedgehog." Scourge left his glasses on his dresser then proceeded to take off his jacket.

"Scourge, what were you humming earlier before we got here?" Scourge's eyes widened realized that he had been caught. "I was humming "The sound of silence"."

"Do you know the lyrics?" Scourge rubbed his head, "Yes I do." he told her. "Can you sing it for me?" "Uh... I guess."

 _Hello darkness, my old friend I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains within the sound of silence_

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobbelstone 'neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed_

 _By the flash of a neon light that split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs and that voices never share_

 _And no one dare disturb the sound of silence_

 _"Fools," said I, "you do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you."_

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon God they made_

 _And the sign flashed out its warning_

 _And the words it was forming_

 _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets_

 _Are written on the subway walls and tenement halls."_

 _And whispered in the sound of silence_

Scourge sang hitting every note perfectly. Fiona's jaw dropped from how good he was.

"That was really good Scourge." He smiles then quickly pecks her lips.

"I'm going to sleep now." Scourge yawned. "Me too, goodnight Scourge." She said as she was leaving the room. "Wait, Fiona want to spend the night with me?"

She immediately went back into the room and got into bed with him. "I have extra night clothes for you to wear so you don't have to stay in you suit for the night. He then left the room so she could change. Then he went back in after she said he could. Then they shared one more kiss for the night. "Good night Fiona." "Good night Scourge, I love you." "I love you too."

 **Disclaimer: I own the story, and Sid the hedgehog baby.**

 **"The sound of silence"- Artist: Disturbed. Album: Immortalized**

 **"The light"- Artist: Disturbed. Album: Immortalized**

 **"Repentless"- Artist: Slayer. Album: Repentless**

 **Movies: The Purge: Anarchy- Directed and written by: James DeMonaco. Release date: July 18, 2014. Produced by: Jason Blum, Michael Bay, Andrew Form, Brad Fuller, and Sebastien Lemercier. Distributed by: Universal Pictures.**

 **Insidious- Directed by: James Wan. Written by: Leigh Whannell. Release date: April 1st, 2011. Produced by: Jason Blum, Steven Schneider, and Oren Peli. Distributed by: FilmDistrict**


	2. Rosy's turn

Unexpected pairing: chapter 2 - Rosy's turn

The next day Scourge had woken up to see the beautiful red fox that was still asleep near him. Scourge carefully got out of bed trying not to wake her. Scourge stretched out his limbs and went to put on a shirt and his jacket and pants. Then he put his sunglasses on, and then went to wake up Fiona.

Scourge gently shook her arm. "Fiona, do you want to get up now?" Fiona barely opened her eyes.

"Can you give me five more minutes?" He shrugged,

"Okay, five more minutes or I'll have to get you up myself." He then went in the kitchen to make breakfast. After 6 minutes past Fiona was nowhere to be seen. Scourge went back into his room to see that Fiona was still laying down.

He smiled devilishly then walked towards the bed. Scourge stuck out his arms, then picked up Fiona bridal style. During this Fiona's eyes bolted open to see Scourge holding her.

"I told you that I was going to get you up." Fiona smiled at him, then kissed him.

Scourge kissed back, then they broke apart. "Come on, I have breakfast ready." "Let me get dressed first." Then Fiona went back into the room to her clothes back on.

Both of them went into the dining room. After breakfast they decided to take a little walk. During their walk they spotted Miles and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Miles, how you doing?" "Doing good, how 'bout you?" Scourge put a arm around Fiona's shoulder and moved her closer to him. "I'm doing better ever since I put your options to use."

Miles slightly smirked, "I'm glad to hear that I'm happy for you. Well I gotta go, see another time." Scourge and Fiona waved him goodbye.

"I had a great time with you Scourge." "Me too, I think that I might pick you." Scourge and Fiona shared one more kiss before she left.

"I'll see you after I'm done with Rosy." Scourge called out to her. "I'll be waiting." Fiona replied.

"Now, I just have to find Rosy and ask her out." Using his speed he ran all around the city until he found Rosy sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hi Rosy." Rosy turned to face him. "Hi Scourge." she said while hugging him. Scourge returned it by hugging her back. "This is what I least expected today."

Rosy said while letting him go. "What, that I would look for you and ask you to hang with me for the day?"

Rosy squealed, "Your asking me to stay with you for the day?" Scourge grinned at Rosy.

"If you want to, then yeah." Rosy couldn't help herself but she hugged Scourge again.

"What do you have planned for us?" Rosy asked. "Well, I was thinking that since we're in the park maybe that we can do a little walk, go see a movie, then go back to my place."

He took her hand then they started their walk. Then they went to the theater and watched the movie they wanted to see. Scourge and Rosy left the theater after the movie was over.

"So, what are we going to do at your house?" Rosy asked.

"Whatever you want to do Rosy." Rosy got closer to him and quickly kissed him. "I'm sorry Scourge."

"NO no no, it's fine." Scourge reassured her. "But there is something I need to tell you."

Rosy looked at him confused. "What is it?" "I dated Fiona yesterday to help me figure out who I want be because I love both you and her."

Scourge was nervous about what Rosy was going to do to him. Rosy stuck out her arms while Scourge was worried that she might strangle him. Scourge backed up a few inches but stayed where he was so he could get it over with.

But instead of strangling him she hugged him. "I'm not going to hurt you Scourge, now that you told me." Scourge hunged his head.

"I'm sorry that I asked you on a date just to help me with my problem." Rosy placed her hand on his cheek, "Your apology is accepted Scourge."

Scourge smiled at her, "Thank you Rosy." Scourge then kissed her and Rosy gladly accepted it and kissed back. Then it started to get dark out. "We should head to my house."

Rosy nodded her head in agreement. Scourge picked her up bridal style then ran to his house. Soon they arrived at his house Scourge walked up to unlock the door then opened it for Rosy.

"Thank you." Then Scourge walked in. "Hey Scourge, I figured out what I want to do." Scourge looked at her.

"And what is that?" Rosy went to the living room and try to look for a movie. "Is it me or do only watch crime and killer movies?"

"Kind of, I just like those types of movies." Rosy just went back to look at them. "Which movie is your favorite?"

Scourge went into the living room, "My favorite is The Purge: Anarchy." "Of course it would be."

"Do you want to watch it?" Rosy smiled nervously, "Sure."

Scourge went to go put on the movie then went to make popcorn. Rosy was a little nervous about all the killings the movie, while Scourge was enjoying himself. Suddenly both went to grab popcorn but instead grabbed each others hands.

Rosy blushed a little at this action. Then after a while the movie was over. Rosy's eyes were wide open, "That movie was intense."

"So what do you want to do now?" Rosy asked. Scourge thought about it for a minute, "I don't know exactly."

"Well, I should probably head out. It was nice to spend time with you." Scourge grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Rosy smiled and went to hug him.

"I would love to stay!" They went to his bedroom.

"Do you have anything to wear for bed?" Rosy shook her head "no" so Scourge went to see if he had any spare clothes.

"Lucky for you I have an extra shirt and an extra pair of shorts." He gave Rosy the clothes then Scourge walked out of the room while Rosy changed. Scourge walked back in after Rosy told him he can come back in.

"Do we have to go to bed now?" Rosy asked.

"Unless you want to watch another movie there is nothing else to do." Scourge told her.

"Okay then , lets go watch another movie." Rosy then went downstairs to the living room with Scourge behind her.

Scourge went to put on the the movie "Insidious". During the movie Rosy got scared and grabbed Scourge for comfort. Scourge put his arm around her to try to relaxe her. Then after a while the movie was over so Scourge went to pick another movie.

"Did you really get that scared Rosy?" Rosy playfully hit his arm.

"Don't rub it in my face. That demon in the movie was more terrifying then the rest of them."

Scourge laughed at what she said, "Little Rosy got scared of a movie." Rosy hit him again.

"Whoa chill out, I was just messing with you." Scourge went to put on "Gran Torino". After the movie was over the both of them decided to go to sleep now. Both of them went back up to Scourge's room. Scourge and Rosy both got under the covers.

"Goodnight Rosy, I love you." He then kissed her which she returned it by kissing him back.

"I love you too Scourgey." Rosy teased. "Again with that nickname?" Rosy chuckled at it.

"What is it with you and that nickname?" Rosy laughed this time then they both went to sleep.

But before Scourge closed his eyes he was thinking. 'Tomorrow might be the day I will choose who I want to be with. I just hope it goes well.'

end of chapter 2


	3. The choice

Unexpected couples: chapter 3 - the choice

 **Authors note: For you that have read this chapter I added more to it.**

Inside Scourge's bedroom we find Rosy awake before Scourge got up. She went to go change back into her own clothes from yesterday since she didn't have any over there.

Scourge then woke up to see that Rosy wasn't in the room, so he figured that Rosy was changing. He then went to make breakfast , while he was doing that Rosy came downstarirs.

"Good morning Rosy." Rosy lokked at him and smiles. "Good morining Scourge."

After Scourge was done they both ate their breakfast, "Rosy I have to do something real quick, so could you stay here until I get back?" Rosy looked at him, "What do you need to do?"

"I have to go find Fiona because I think it's time that I choose between the both of you." Scourge went to put on his jacket, his sunglasses, a white shirt and jeans. He then gave her a quick kiss and then left the house.

'Now all I have to do is find Fiona so I can choose between the both them. But what if whoever I pick the other will be heart broken or tries to break me?' Scourge thought with worry.

After a while Scourge found Fiona walking around in the city. "Hey Fiona how you doing?" Fiona looked to see who that was.

"Hi Scourge, I was wondering when you were going to look for me." Scourge walked up to her and quickly kissed her

"Today is the day that I pick who I want to be with, and it could be you or Rosy." Scourge said while putting his arm around her.

"I just hope that it's gonna be me." Scourge smiled devilishly, "We'll see."

"Anyway, I came to take you back to my place so I could decide. I already have Rosy there so I just need you." Scourge took Fiona's hand and they began to walk.

While they were walking Scourge took out a iPod and tried to find a song. "What you got there Scourge?" Scourge looked at her, "An iPod."

"What song are you gonna play?" Scourge looked at his list again. "How does "Repentless" sound?"

Fiona nodded her head in approval. "Do you have any headphones on you?" Scourge digged in his pants pocket. "No I do not."

"How could you forget headphones when you brought a iPod?" Scourge smiled and pulled out headphones from his other pocket. "I didn't." Scourge laughed.

Scourge then hit play and the song played. Scourge picked up Fiona bridal style then he ran back to his house. He put Fiona down and opened the door. "Rosy I'm back."

Rosy was in the living room where she saw Scourge along with Fiona. "Hi Scourge, hi Fiona." Rosy said glaring at Fiona.

"Hello Rosy." Fiona said glaring back.

"Now before I pick I need you two to get get along otherwise I won't pick anyone." Both of them groaned loudly. "Do I really have to be nice to Miss Psycho over here?"

"What did you just call me?!" Rosy yelled at Fiona. "I called you a psycho, what are you going to do about it?"

Scourge quickly held back Rosy before things got ugly. "Break it up you two! Why can't you two get along for one day? Like, seriously you fight every 30 seconds. Can you at lease last until this is over?"

"Okay just until this is over, I'm not done with you." Fiona pretended to be afraid.

"Oh no, what ever shall I do." Fiona said sarcastically.

"Thats enough." Scourge told both of them. "Now lets just get this over with, close your eyes." Fiona and Rosy did as they are told.

'Why am I still having a hard time? I never thought this was gonna happen but I'm going to use another of Miles' suggestions.' Scourge thought.

"Ok this is my gonna be my only choice, so I choose... you." Scourge said hoping that this was going to work.

"Okay you can open them up now." They opened their eyes only to see that Scourge was pointing at both of them.

Both of them looked at him confused. "Who exactly are you picking?" Scourge smirked at both of them. "Is it not obvious? I'm picking both of you."

They could not believe what they were hearing. "Are you being serious right now?"

"I have never been more serious in my life, so thats a yes." Fiona and Rosy looked at each other then at Scourge.

"Are you even sure about what you'r doing?" Rosy asked him. Scourge just nodded. "I don't know, I don't think I'll be able to stay in the same room with this slut here." Rosy said to him.

"What did you you say to say to me bitch?!" Fiona yelled at Rosy. Scourge got in between them.

Fiona was just standing there trying her hardest not to punch Rosy right now. "Fiona, control yourself." Scourge told her.

Fiona pushed him out off the way. "I know how to control myself, I've never tried to kill you unlike her." Rosy clenched her fists and teeth.

"Keep talking, and I'll break every bone in your body." Rosy growled. "I'm so terrified right now." Fiona said sarcastically.

"That's it, I've head it up to here.!" Rosy yelled. summoning her mallet. Fiona got in a fighting stance ready for her.

Scourge got in between them again. "Rosy! Put the mallet down right now!" Scourge demanded. "Get out of the way Scourge. I need to smash her!" Rosy said.

"Put it down, now." Scourge said again. "If you two do this, I will never talk to you again. Ever." Rosy was being hesitant for a while then she eventually put it down.

"Ok, now that's settled you two need to make up right now." Scourge told both of them. Fiona walked up to Rosy. "I'm sorry Rosy."

"I'm sorry too Fiona." Rosy said to her. "Ok then, like I said I pick the both of you." Scourge said.

Then all of a sudden they both jumped him and covered him in kisses. "Ok you can get off of me now."

Scourge said while trying to get them off him. They did let him back up, "Sorry we just couldn't believe that you picked the both of us. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Please, if I can handle blue boy, I can handle this." Scourge said to both them. "So does this mean that we're both your girlfriends?"

"Of course it means that." Fiona and Rosy jumped him again.

"Oh come on, not again." The girls giggled at his response and let him back up. "Are you sure that you want to be with us?" "What is with all the questions? Yes I want to be with you and that is final."

Scourge went to go find a movie for them to watch. He then went into the kitchen to make popcorn. During the movie the girls moved closer to Scourge resting their heads on his shoulders while he puts his arms around them.

After the movie was over the three was trying to decide what to do next. "So, what do you two want to do?" "We don't know." Rosy said to him. Then Fiona got an idea.

"Hey Rosy, did you know that Scourge can sing?" Scourge was signaling for her not to tell Rosy. "Really Scourge?" Scourge sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I can. I sung to Fiona when she was with me because she caught me humming." Fiona giggled and shrug her shoulders. "Can you sing to us?"

Scourge rubbed his head. "I don't know." "Please." They said at the same time. Scourge gave in, "Ok, but don't go spreading it around."

 _Like a unsung melody the truth is waiting there for you to find it_

 _It's not a blight, but a remedy a clear reminder of how it began_

 _Deep inside your memory turned away as you struggled to find it_

 _You heard the call as you walked away a voice of calm from within the silence_

 _and for what seemed an eternity you'r waiting, hoping it would call out again_

 _You heard the shadow reckoning then your fears seemed to keep you blinded_

 _You held your guard as you walked away_

 _When you think all is forsaken listen to me now_

 _you need never feel broken again sometimes darkness can show you the light_

 _An unforgivable tragedy the answer isn't where you think you find it_

 _Prepare yourself for the reckoning for when your world seems to crumble again_

 _Don't be afraid, don't turn away your the one who can redefine it_

 _Don't let hope become a memory let the shadow permeate your mind and_

 _Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away so that the door can be opened again_

 _Within your darkest memories lies the answer if you dare to find it_

 _Don't let hope become a memory_

 _When you think all is forsaken listen to me now_

 _You need never feel broken again sometimes darkness can show you the light_

 _Sickening, weakening don't let another somber pariah consume your soul_

 _You need strengthening, toughening_

 _It takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire burning in you_

 _Ignite the fire in you_

 _When you think all is forsaken listen to me now_

 _You need never feel broken again sometimes darkness can show you the light_

 _Don't ignore, listen to me now you need never feel broken again_

 _Sometimes darkness can show you the light_

Fiona was clapping her hands while Rosy's mouth was wide open. "I know unbelievable right?" All Rosy could do was nod. Scourge looked out the window to see that it was dark out.

"Did anybody notice that it was night?" "No we did not." Fiona told him.

"Ok does anybody have any thing to do at their house?" Both of them shook their heads. "Well I do have to take you back so you could pick up a few clothes for when you stay with me."

First he took Fiona to her house then he took Rosy to hers. "Ok are we all set?" "Yes." Scourge then picked them up and ran back to his house. "Okay, you two change and I'll meet you in my room." After they changed they all went into his room.

They got in bed and got under the covers. "Goodnight Fiona, goodnight Rosy." "Night Scourge." Fiona said. "Goodnight."

end chapter 3


	4. Shadow's appearence

Unexpected pairing- Chapter 4: Shadow's appearence

It has been a month since Scourge has made his decision. The three of them couldn't be any more happy. Now that they are all together the girls have stopped trying to kill each other. Also they are trying to decide if they want to live with him.

Today they were planning to swimming. Before Fiona could change Scourge pulled her into the living room. "Are you sure that you want to leave your house?"

Scourge asked Fiona. "Of course I would, there is nowhere I will be than with you." Fiona reassured him.

So they went to get changed after that. When they were done Scourge picked them and ran to the pool. When they got there Scourge paid to get in then they got past the locker rooms and found a perfect place to leave their stuff. Fiona and Rosy were the first to get in, unlike Sonic, Scourge wasn't afraid to get in.

Unknown to them Shadow was in a tree watching them. "So, Scourge now has a weakness. Maybe I can use them to get to him."

Then he just vanished before Scourge saw him. Him and the girls stayed there until it closed then went home.

"We had a great time Scourge." He smiled at them.

"I'm glad to hear. I'll do anything to make you two happy." Fiona smirked devilishly.

"Anything Scourge?" she said while laying her body on him seductively.

"Whoa there, maybe another time." Fiona blushed by what he meant.

When they got home They all took turns taking showers and changing back into their clothes. "Why don't you two pick a movie while I make lunch."

While the girls were watching a movie Scourge was planning for tomorrow. 'Maybe I could take them out for dinner tomorrow. But I'll have to ask Miles on where to go.'

"Hey girls I need to do something real quick, lunch is on the table already. I'll be back shortly." Scourge then left the house to find Miles.

Meanwhile Shadow was on his roof. 'Now that he's gone I can make my move.' Shadow then teleported inside the house. Fiona and Rosy heard a noise inside and went to investigate it.

"Who's there?" Shadow then revealed himself.

"Shadow?" They asked at the same time.

"Suprised?" Fiona glared at him. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

He chuckled, "I have been watching you two and Scourge. Now I know that you two are his greatest weakness you are gonna help me destroy him."

Rosy just scoffed, "What makes you think that we are going to help you?" She asked while taking out her mallet.

"Because if you don't I'll just do horrible things to you until you break." Rosy charged at him, her hammer ready to strike him. But Shadow just caught it and used it against her.

Rosy hit the wall hard almost knocking her unconscious. "Rosy!" Fiona yelled. She then tried to take him down, but he teleported out of the way and reappeared behind her and kicked her behind the head.

Rosy got back up and got on Shadow trying to throw him off balance. Fiona signaled Rosy to get off him then she swept him off his feet then kicked him in the face. Rosy then grabbed her mallet and swung barely missing Shadow because he teleported out of the way.

Shadow grabbed both their arms and slammed them together. Shadow then grabbed them and threw them. They hit the wall hard then Shadow just elbowed them in the head knocking them out.

"Now that they're done with it's time for Scourge to meet his maker." Shadow grabbed both of them, and ran out of the building.

Meanwhile with Scourge he eventually found Miles walking around. "Hey Miles can I ask you something?"

"Ask away. I got time." Scourge rubbed his head, "I'm trying to look for a restaurant so I can take Fiona and Rosy on a date."

"Well, have you thought about maybe I don't know, Olive Garden?"

"Thats a perfect idea Miles, thanks man. I can always rely on you " Miles smiled

"I have my moments. Also don't mention it ever."

" I got to get home see you later." Scourge ran back home, opened the door, and found the place a mess.

'What happened here? I know it wasn't the girls so, wait what is that?' Scourge went over to the object to see that it was Rosy's mallet.

"Oh no." Scourge searched the entire house but not a sign of them. Then Scourge looked in his bedroom to find a note on the bed.

And it read:

 _I know what your weakness is Scourge._

 _If you want them unharmed you will meet me at the old abandon warehose outside of the city at sundown._

 _And come alone and unarmed or something very bad will happen to them._

 _Don't make me wait._

 _Shadow_

Scourge was now enraged at Shadow. "Shadow, you are gonna pay for this. And when I get my hands on you it will not be pretty." He waited until the sun went down then he ran all the out of the city and stopped when he reached his destination.

Inside the warehouse

Fiona and Rosy were tied together in the middle of the room. "If Scourge was there he would had left Shadow in a wheelchair." Fiona said.

"No doubt about that but this sucks. I can't believe we let ourselves get captured." Then they heard footsteps inside.

"Get comfortable because your gonna stay here for a while." The girls both glared at him.

"You will pay for this Shadow!" Fiona yelled at him.

"Shadow! Show yourself!" Scourge yelled from outside. Shadow then appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Scourge looked at him furiously. "Where are they, what did you do to them and how did you get them?!"

"Well, When you left you house I went inside only to get ambushed by the two. But I manage to do a little damage to the two of them."

"You did what?!" Scourge asked getting more angry. "Let me finish. After that I knocked them both out and took them here. Now their inside unharmed.

"What do you want with them? They never did anything to you. You want a fight? Fight me just leave them out of this."

Shadow nodded. "Okay."

"Let them go now!" Scourge demanded. Shadow just shook his head.

"No. The only way that they are getting out is that you have to go through me."

"So be it." Scourge cracked his knuckles and neck. "Let's do this"

Shadow just smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Both of them charged at each other, and Scourge was the first to take him down. Scourge kept throwing punches at Shadow who tries to hit him but no success.

Shadow managed to land three punches on Scourge before he threw him onto a tractor. Shadow then teleported behind Scourge and kicked him. "You should have left when you had the chance. When I beat you Fiona and Rosy will be mine. Stay down."

He tried to teleport again but Scourge caught him and threw him on his back. Shadow managed to kick Scourge which almost threw him off balance.

Shadow then punched him then kicked him again. Scourge grabbed his arm and twisted it then Scourge was repeatedly kicking him. Shadow then did a karate chop to Scourge's midsection.

After three more minutes of fighting the two were bruised and bleeding. "Are you getting tired yet." Shadow asked Scourge.

"Heh, I could go all night if I wanted to." He then grabbed Shadow's head and kept driving it into his knee.

Then Scourge elbowed him then kicked him in the face then swept him off his feet. Then Scourge kept kicking him while he was down. "Enjoying it now Shadow."

Shadow got under him and flipped Scourge and he landed on his stomach. Shadow then grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulder which threw Scourge on his back.

When he got back up he looked around for Shadow then he looked down and Shadow landed a huge uppercut that knocked him off his feet again. "Just give it up Scourge. When I'm done with you the girls will be mine. "

"NO!" Scourge then kicked him then got on his feet.

"I'll never give up! Not while I still breathe and their lives are at risk." Scourge jumped and kicked Shadow twice then when he was down he punched him. Shadow flipped backwards and kicked Scourge which caused him to fall on his back.

Scourge used his legs to flip Shadow on his back. Scourge then punched him which caused Shadow to punch him back.

Scourge tried to kick him but Shadow caught it but that didn't stop him. He punched him twice and did a backflip then kicked him.

"Don't you know when you're already beat? Scourge picked him up and slammed his back on his knee hard.

"Ahhhhh!" Shadow screamed in pain as his back broke. Scourge turned him around and punched him in his stomach.

"You messed with the wrong hedgehog. Sonic can put up more of a fight than you. So much for the "Ultimate life form."

"I'll be back Scourge and when I do you three are going to suffer." Scourge walked up to him.

"I'll take my chances." And with that he stomped on his head.

Scourge went inside the warehouse to find Rosy and Fiona tied together on the floor. "Fiona, Rosy you're okay. Did he did anything to you when he brought you here?"

"No he did not lucky for us." Scourge then untied them. "Come on, lets get out of here." He picked them up and ran back to his place.

Once they got there Scourge was trying to pick up the mess that Shadow made. "I'm so glad you two are safe I didn't know what I was gonna do without you."

"Then it's a good thing that you came for us." Rosy said. Then they both kissed him.

"Hey, I might be standing but I'm still sore. Let me lay down bit so I can rest up."

Fiona looked at him. "You're going to sleep already?"

Scourge just chuckled. "No I'm just laying down because I just got back from a fight with Shadow."

The girls just hugged him lightly. "We're just so happy that you came for us before Shadow did anything to us."

"Why don't you two put on a movie?" Fiona got up to go pick a movie and when she did she laid back down with the others.

After the movie was over Rosy went to go turn it off. then they took him into the bathroom and covered up his wounds.

"How about we go to bed I'm beat literally." All three of them change into night clothes and went into his room.

They all got in bed, "Goodnight you two." "Goodnight Scourge." They both said to him.

end chapter 4

 **Authors note: Leave me reviews of what you think of the story so far. I'm out, later.**


	5. Fiona and Rosy's thanks to Scourge

Unexpected pairing: chapter 5- Fiona and Rosy's thanks to Scourge

On the very next day we find Scourge and the girls in his living room watching a movie. Ever since they started to stay with him, they made him get movies that they enjoy. Scourge was thinking if he could take them out on a date. But he is not sure if they were not up to it.

"Do you two want to do anything with me today?" The girls thought about it for a minute.

"Of course we would." Rosy reassured him. 'Yes' Scourge thought when they agreed to go out with him.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Fiona aked him. "Well, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Rosy asked. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Fiona put her body on his. "Can you at least give us a hint?" "Well, we're gonna havt to dress up nicely."

Then his phone started to ring. he went to check it was and it was from Miles. He went into the hallway to talk. "Hey Miles. How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I heard about your fight with Shadow." "Yeah I did fight him."

"Can I ask you something if it's not too much trouble?" "Sure. What did you have in mind."

"What exactly did he do to deserve a beating?" Scourge growled.

"Lets recap, that motherfucker kidnapped my girls so I had to find him and when I did I beat the shit out of him until he couldn't fucking move."

"Whoa, language Scourge." Scourge just rolled his eyes. "Who the fuck cares."

"Sorry if I hit a nerve there." "No, I'm fine. Sorry I went went a little nuts there."

"So you beat him until he was unconscious. I bet you hate people that are with Sonic and Tails." Scourge got angry just for hearing that name.

"Listen, I don't like any of them alright especially that little pipsqueak Tails. In fact if I see any of them I'll put them in body casts."

"Well, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you some other time." "Later Miles."

He turned around to see the girls with their eyes wide open. "You heard everything did you?"

They just nodded their heads. "Sorry about that."

"What time do you want to leave at?" Scourge thought about it for a minute. "How about 6:30?"

"That's perfect." Scourge looked at the clock and it said 5:00. "Do you need me to take you to go pick a dress to wear?" They thought about it for a minute. "Yes we do."

Scourge opened the door, locked it then picked up the girls and ran to where they could get dresses. when they arrived he put them down and went to go pick out something to wear.

He went into a different store were they sell suits. He looked around and found something that got his attention. It was a black suit that came with black pants, a white under shirt, and a red tie. Then he found a pair of black dress shoes. He went and paid for it and went to get the girls.

With the girls they were talking to each other. "What do you think Scourge has in plan for today?" Rosy asked Fiona.

"I don't know but if we are dressing up nice then it has to be special." After five minutes of searching Fiona found a long dress with a slit in the left leg and it was the same color of her outfit.

Then something caught Rosy's eye, it was a long green dress. Then they found heels that were the same color of their dresses. Then they paid for everything they got. At that moment Scourge went through the doors to pick them.

"How did your shopping go?" Scourge asked the both of them. "It went great. How about you?"

"It went fine. But we gotta go if we're gonna make it." He then picked them up and ran back to his house.

When they got inside Scourge checked the clock and it said 5:55. Then he went straight to his room to put on his suit. When he came back down the girls jaws dropped to the ground. "I look that good huh?" All they did was nod.

"You two better get ready or we're gonna be late." Then they went upstairs to get changed.

Then they went into seperate bathrooms to put their make-up on. Then when they came out to show Scourge he was just left speechless.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna go?" Scourge snapped out of his trance and turned off everything then they got out the door and locked it. Then he picked them up and ran until they arrived at their destination.

The girls gasped, then they just stared at him. "This is what you had planning the whole time?" Fiona asked him.

"Yeah, I just figured that I should do something romantic for you." They hugged him and covered him in kisses."

"Can we go inside now?" Scourge asked nicely. They got off him and went inside.

"Welcome to Olive Garden." "Can I have a table for three please?"

"Hey, I know you. You're Scourge right?" "Yeah, and who's asking?"

"Oh, my name is Dave. I work here. So I bet those two you're with are Fiona and Rosy."

"Yeah, so?" Dave got from behind the stand. "Can I give you three a little privacy for the evening?"

Scourge thought about it for a minute. "Sure, we'll go with it."

Dave grabbed three menus. "Follow me please." He lead them to a table that had no one nearby. "And I'll get to be your server for tonight." Then he got them drinks, then they ordered what they wanted.

After they ate Scourge paid for the check and picked up the girls and ran back to the house. Once they got inside Scourge went to his room to take off his suit and put on jeans and a t- shirt . Fiona was whispering to Rosy.

"Maybe we should Scourge for everything he did for us." "How exactly are we gonna do that?"

Fiona winked. "Oh." Rosy said understanding what she meant. Scourge came back down to find Fiona and Rosy on the couch.

"So, what do you two want to do?" "I can think of something." Fiona said to him.

"Meet us in your room in 5 minutes." Then they went up to his room.

 **Warning: The rest of this chapter is going to be a lemon. If you are under 18 skip to the next chapter.**

Scourge waited for five minutes before he went up and when he did what he found was that Fiona was wearing nothing but his jacket and Rosy had just his glasses on.

This was enough to cause his nose to bleed. He just wiped it then went in and shut the door. They signaled him to come over. "What are you two planning?"

"We are just thanking you for what you did for us." Fiona said as started to take off his shirt.

Rosy started to take off his pants and boxers. Then the girls mouths flew wide open when they saw his massive member.

"How big are you Scourge?" Fiona asked.

"About 8 inches." He told them.

Then they both started to lick his member. Scourge groaned while they did this causing them to take turns to suck on it and rub his testicles.

"Gi- girls, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

Then after 2 minutes Scourge came all over their faces. They both just just licked up what they can and just wiped the rest off. Then Scourge got on top of them and traced his fingers across their bodys. This has caused the girls to softly moan. Then he started to fondle with their breasts.

"Oh, more Scourge." Fiona told him. Scourge then started to lick on Fiona's right nipple.

"Ah, yes, oh." Fiona moaned as Scourge continued this process.

Then he switched to the left and piched the other with his right hand. With his left he started to rub Rosy's womanhood. Both of them were moaning loudly and asking Scourge for more. Then he went to her lower regions and used his teeth to hold her clitoris and kept flicking it with his tongue.

"AH, OH YES, I'M CLOSE SCOURGE!" Then she held him in place as her orgasm erupts, screaming his name.

"SCOURGE!" That was almost loud enough to hear outside.

It lasts about 8 seconds as she holds him in place. Scourge took his time to clean Fiona's juices then got up. "That was amazing Scourge."

Then he swithed to Rosy and started to suck on Rosy's nipple while he rubbed Fiona's opening. Then he started to go lower until he met up with Rosy's flower. Then he started to trace his tongue around her opening, sending waves of pure pleasure through her body. Fiona then started to lick and pinch Rosy's nipples.

"YES, GIVE ME MORE, GIVE ME MORE!"

Scourge then put two fingers in her and kept moving them in and out. "OH SCOURGE, I'M NOT GONNA LAST LONGER!"

Then she came on his face. It lasts for 6 seconds then he started to lick her clean. "That was really good Scourge."

Then he was focused on Fiona. "I'm ready for you Scourge."

Scourge then got between her legs. "Have you two done this before?"

"No we have not." They both said. "What about you?"

"Surprisingly, no." Scourge reassured them.

"Do you have any protection?" Rosy asked him.

He got off then pulled out a box from under the bed. He then put on a condom. He then lined up his member with her opening. "This is gonna hurt Fiona."

"Just do it. I can take it." Fiona reassured him. Scourge then slowly pushed his member in. Then he hits her virgin wall.

Fiona nodded then Scourge pushed through. She gasps in pain and digs her nails in his fur. She then nudges him to tell him to continue. He then starts to slowly move his member in and out of her.

"You can go faster now." He then starts to speed up his pace. Rosy feeling left out moves over Fiona's head then motioned her to lick her flower.

Fiona then licks Rosy's opening which sends chills up her spine. Both girls were moaning, while Scourge kept pounding Fiona.

After 5 minutes Scourge was getting close to his climax. "I can't hold it anymore Fiona."

"AH, I'M CLOSE TOO SCOURGE!"

"MMF, OH, ME ALSO!" Rosy said.

"OH SCOURGE!" She screamed as she hit her climax.

"Ah Fiona!" He yelled as he climaxed.

Fiona was a little busy cleaning her and Rosy after Rosy orgasmed.

Scourge discarded the condom and got a new one on. Then he turned to Rosy, but Rosy was the one that was on top. Without hesitation Rosy went all the way down on his shaft breaking her own virginity.

She took a minute to let the pain subside then started to move down on his member.

Fiona on the other hand went over Scourge's head and lowered her womanhood towards his face.

Scourge then started to lick her opening. "Ah ha, mmf, yes."

"AH, MMF, OH YES SCOURGE!" Rosy said. 'Man this feels great." Scourge thought.

Scourge then put out her arms and fondled with her breasts, also pinching her nipples. "Can you help me out Scourge?"

Fiona asked him. "What do you want me to do?"

Fiona then took his left arm and put his hand on her breasts. He then started to squeeze it and then twisted her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh yeah Scourge, just like that.

As another 5 minutes passed all of them were close to their climaxes.

"OH, I'M COMING SCOURGE!" She yelled as she came.

"ROSY!" Scourge yelled as he orgasmed.

"HAH, SCOURGE!" Fiona screamed when she hit her climax.

Scourge then licked his face and Fiona clean.

Both of them cuddled next to Scourge. "That was great Scourge." Fiona said to him.

"Do you want to go again?" Rosy asked him.

"No, I'm too tired." "Maybe we could do this again another time?"

"Maybe we will some other day."

Fiona and Rosy took off his things and got under the covers.

Scourge then turned off the lamp that was on. "Goodnight Fiona, goodnight Rosy. I love you two."

"Goodnight Scourge, we love you too." They both said.

end chapter 5

 **Leave me reviews on what you think of this chapter. I'll write a new chapter as soon as I can. What next is going to happen in their life? I'm out, later.**


	6. Scourge's new career

Unexpected pairing: chapter 6 - Scourge's new career

The next day we find the three in Scourge's room asleep from what they did last night. When it was almost 10:00 Scourge woke to see that the girls were still sleeping. Then he got up carefully trying not to wake them up. He put on a shirt and jeans and went downstairs and laid down on the couch turning on the tv.

As ten minutes pass the girls came down to see Scourge in the living room. "Good morning Scourge." They both said.

"Good morning." They got on and cuddled with Scourge.

"What are you watching?" Rosy asked.

"Nothing yet." Fiona then traced her finger over his scars.

"I had a great time last night Scourge."

"I'm glad you did." When it was 1:00 Scourge then realized that if he was going to be with Fiona and Rosy he needs to get a job or something.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll probably won't come back until it's late." Then he went to get his jacket and glasses and went out the door.

He was walking around the city all afternoon trying to find something to do. 'I need to have a career that I'm good at.' He thought.

"Hey, you're Scourge." Scourge looked to see who it was. He saw a brown hedgehog and he was looking at him.

"Who are you." Scourge asked him.

"I'm Greg and I'm a fan."

"Thanks. Do you need something or what?" Scourge asked while crossing his arms.

"What are you looking for." "I'm trying to look for something to do, like a job." Greg then got an idea.

"I think I got something for you. Follow me." Greg then started to walk towrds the end of the city with Scourge behind him.

Then what looked like a junkyard Greg hit a hidden switch and there was low rumbling. Then a secret door opened and showed a set of stairs. Greg motioned him to follow him. Halfway down Scourge could hear a crowd cheering.

When they got all the way down what Scourge saw was an underground fight club. "What's going on here?" Scourge asked him.

"This is a fight club all of us put together. See, in here we have a little tournament that only happens on Mondays. Eight fighters volunteer to participate to fight. There is only one rule: Do not kill your opponent. You can use weapons like: Boards, brass knuckles, bats, hell even wrenches. We don't use a ring or anything so you can use the whole place as your battleground winner gets the prize money: 5,000$. On other days you just beat the shit out of somebody. And lastly the way to win is to knock out your opponent."

"Wait. Did you say on Mondays?"

"Yes I did." Greg reminded him.

"Today is Monday." Greg looked at was supposed to be a list of participating fighters.

"Well, I'll be damned. And we still have one slot open. So do you want to fight?"

Scourge smiled and nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Alright, just sign up up and line up in 5 minutes." Scourge decided to look around.

Then unexpectedly he found Miles there. "Hey MIles." Miles turned around to see Scourge.

"How you doing Scourge?"

"I'm doing great. What are you doing here?"

"I'm being paid to be the DJ here."

"That's cool I guess." They just talked until it's been 10 minutes.

"Alright, people this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Here are this weeks fighters: Dean, Seth, Shawn, Chris, John, Alex, Justin, and we have a special guest fighter: Scourge the hedgehog."

The crowd went wild for Scourge. "Let's get it on!" Then Miles put on the song "Click click boom".

The first match up was Alex against John. Alex was a brown echidna and he had brass knuckles on each of his hands. John was a raccoon that had a bo staff with him. After 5 minutes of fighting Alex snapped John's staff then got on him and started to beat him. when he landed a couple of punches John was out and bloody then Alex walked away all bruised.

Somebody just dragged John's body to another end of the room. Then next was Scourge and Seth. Seth was a orange mongoose that was a little buff. Scourge just took him down easy and started to beat him down then he got on top of a pile of junk and jumped off landing on Seth. Scourge then did a huge headbutt and knocked him out.

Next was Dean and Shawn both of them were hedgehogs only a different fur color. Dean was orange and Shawn was grey. During the fight Dean was able to throw Shawn into a pile then pucnhed him twice hard knocking him out.

And the last match was Chris and Justin. Chris was a blue fox and Justin is a white wolf that has a scar on his left eye. During the fight Justin kicked down Chris then kept on stomping on his head into the floor until he was out.

"Alright that's the end of round 1 you have 5 minutes to take a breather before the next round." Scourge walked up to Miles.

"You were great in the first round. That guy couldn't even land a punch."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it I'm awesome."

"You better get ready man, 'cause it's about to start."

"Later." Scourge said as he ran off.

"Gentlemen, it's time for the semi-finals round. First up is Scourge versus Alex. Good luck boys."

Alex ran up to him and tried to punch him but Scourge was too quick then he took Alex's head and kept driving it into his knee, then punched him down. Alex got up and swung his right arm but Scourge caught it and turned it over and slammed his elbow into it breaking it.

Then Scourge took one of his knuckles, took him down, kept punching his ribs then thrown a hard punch to his head knocking him out and left him covered in blood. Next was Dean against Justin. When they charged at each other Dean kicked Justin right on the mouth knocking him down. Justin got hold of his legs and took him down and pounded the back of his head.

Dean got up while holding Justin's wrist squeezing it then started to punch his stomach and then his face over and over. He then grabbed a wrench and struck him with it knocking him out cold.

"Okay! That is the end of the semi-finals. 5 minutes until the finals rest up boys."

"You're doing great Scourge just one morre fight."

"Yeah, now I just have to deal with that Dean guy. I'm gonna have to watch my back when I go against him."

Scourge then handed him his glasses. "Can you hold these?"

Miles took them. "Don't scratch them."

"How's eveybody are you having a hell of a good time?" Then the crowd went wild.

"Alright time for the final match for the day. Scourge versus Dean, alright gentlemen whoever wins this match gets to take home the grand prize of 5,000$, good luck, may the best man win."

Miles then put on the song "Come on" And put it on full blast on the speakers.

 _I can kill forever in a day disecting every second_

 _I can be perpetually devoid you'll never sense upheaval with my voice_

 _Come on [x3] do you really want to fuck with me tonight_

 _I pretend to sleep at night just to hear your voice calling_

 _I've been down this path before keep leaving wanting_

 _Come on (do you really want to fuck with me) [x2]_

 _come on (do you really want to fuck with me tonight)_

Scourge and Dean walked up to each other, then Scourge took him down and started to beat him down. Then Dean rolled him around and started to pound him. Scourge got him off and got back up. Then he thrown two punches that threw Dean off balance.

 _I've got my hammer, ductape, visqueen I know that nobody believes me_

 _I've got something to say born in my bloody reign_

 _Don't ever doubt my art in pieced together body parts_

 _I pretend to sleep at night just to hear your voice calling_

 _I've been down this path before keep leaving wanting_

 _Come on (do you really want to fuck with me) [x2]_

 _Come on (do you really want to fuck with me tonight)_

 _Do you really want to fuck with me_

 _Do you really want to fuck with me tonight_

Dean found a pair of knuckles that Scourge was using he put it on and then threw a hard right hook hitting Scourge right in the mouth. "OH!" The crowd went after that.

Scourge then grabbed his hand and twisted it. Then Dean punched him with his other hand. Scourge took the knuckles then he started to bleed. Scourge then punched him making him almost lose his balance then he kicked him off his feet.

 _I've got my hammer, ductape, visqueen_

 _I know that nobody believes me nobody believes me_

 _Nobody believes me nobody believes_

 _I can kill forever in a day disecting every second in the way_

 _I can be perpetually devoid (devoid) you'll never sense upheaval with my voice_

Scourge signaled for something and what he got was a old Dean was down Scourge hit him in the face with the keyboard making him spit out blood. Then the keyboard was covered in blood so he got rid of it then signaled for something else.

 _I pretend to sleep at night just to hear your voice calling_

 _I've been down this path before keep living wanting_

 _Come on (do you really want to fuck with me) [x2]_

 _Come on (do you really want to fuck with me tonight)_

 _Do you really want to fuck with me_

 _Do you really want to fuck with me tonight_

What he got was a wooden bat. When Dean got back on his feet Scourge swung it and hit him behind his knees which caused him to go on them.

Then Scourge swung again this time behind his head which knocked him out. "That's it, that's it! Winner!"

Greg yelled holding up Scourge's arm. "Congratulations Scourge, you have won your first tournament here how do feel?"

"I feel fucking awsome right now man, Dean put up a hell of a fight but I was able to knock his ass out. I'm just glad I won because I put all my effort in those fights."

"So, are you gonna join our fight club here then?"

"Hell yeah man." "Anyway, thank you for participating tonight Scourge here is your reward." Greg said handing him a bundle of cash.

Miles walked up to him. "Way to go Scourge. Here's your glasses back." "Thanks."

"So are you gonna be back tomorrow?" "Actually, I'm only free on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays."

"Oh, ok see you on Thursday man." "Later Miles see you then."

Scourge then left, when he got outside it was dark out so he ran home. Before he went in he wiped the blood off him then went in. "I'm back."

The girls then jumped on him taking him down and covered him with kisses. "We missed you Scourge." Fiona said. "So, did you find anything to do?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"What is it?" Rosy asked him. "I got a membership of a fight club."

"Wait, so your fighting in a club?" "Yeah, pretty much."

"What do they do to pay you?" "Well, they have tournaments on Mondays so the winner gets 5,000$."

"As long you don't get too beaten up we'll let you keep your membership." Scourge sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much. Fighting is what I'm good at. Also Miles works there."

"Really? How is he and what is he doing?"

"He is doing good and he works as a Dj."

"I also won the tournament today and won this." Scourge said holding up the bundle of money.

"Wow, this is incredible. You get all of this when you win the tournament?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, that's basically the idea of rewarding the winner."

"Anyway, I'm going to lie down for a minute or two because some guy named Dean kept punching me with a pair of brass knuckles."

Scourge then went to his room then took off his jacket and glasses then got on the bed.

Then Fiona and Rosy got in the room laid down next to Scourge. "At least let us keep you company." Rosy said.

 **Warning: The rest of this chapter contains mature content. So if you're not 18 or over don't read this.**

Fiona started to take off his pants and boxers then got a grip on his growing member and started to move her hand up and down. This caused Scourge to groan in the process. Then Fiona started to lick the tip of his member. "That feels really good Fiona."

Then she took the whole thing in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. After continuing for 5 minutes Scourge was close to his limit. "Fiona, I'm really close now." Fiona went faster which sent Scourge over the edge and came in her mouth.

Fiona just swallowed it then Rosy took her turn. Rosy started to stroke him with both hands while licking the tip. Then she put it in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. After 3 minutes Scourge was ready to unload. "I can't hold it anymore Rosy." Then he unloaded in her mouth.

"That was great, but now I really am tired." Scourge said turning out the light. "Goodnight girls."

They all got under the covers. "Goodnight Scourge." then they all fell asleep

end chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: "Click click boom"- artist: Saliva.- album: Every six seconds**

 **"Come on"- artist: Mushroomhead.- album: Beautiful stories for ugly children**

 **Leave me any reviews on what you think. Next chapter will be up soon. Later.**


	7. Scourge and Sonic meet again

Unexpected pairing- Chapter 7: Scourge and Sonic meet again

The next day Scourge was in the living room watching tv while waiting for the girls to wake up.

After waiting for 5 minutes Fiona came downstairs and layed next to him. Fiona then saw the bruises on him.

"Were those from the fights?" Scourge nodded then put his arm around her. Then Rosy came down. She sat on the other side of Scourge and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do have planned today Scourge?" Rosy asked him.

"I'm gonna go and fight a little, then come home and spend time with you too."

"Do you think that you can skip today and relax?" Fiona asked with concern. "I'm Scourge the hedgehog, I never back out from a fight, I never turn down a challenge and I never will."m

"But could you just relax instead of putting you on more stress and pain?" Rosy asked. "I've been through way worse than this, so this is nothing."

"Please stay with us Scourge." Rosy begged holding his arm. Scourge got up off the couch.

"I'm a fucking adult, I can make my own decisions, besides I don't care if I get hurt!" Scourge yelled out loud. Fiona and Rosy were shocked because this was the first time he yelled at them for years.

After that he just went out the door, on the way to the junkyard he was feeling a little bad about yelling at them. 'Ah they treat me like a child. I'm not even gonna worry about them right now.' Scourge thought as he walked.

He went all the way to the secret bunker and went down. He could hear the crowd roaring all the way down there. "Hey, hey, hey!" Greg yelled as he saw Scourge.

"Scourge is back everybody!" Then everybody went wild. "Are you here for a match up man?"

"What do you got for me?" Scourge asked.

"I think you're gonna like this one. Somebody bring him out, bring him out."

Then people started to clear the way and the person that was walking up was none other than... Sonic. Once Scourge saw him he got mad.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Scourge wanted to know. Sonic smiled " I heard that you started to come to this place, so I wanted to see if I could get a match between you."

"Hey, I beat you once I could do it again, so come on!" Scourge demanded. Everybody started to back up to make some room then Scourge and Sonic both went to the middle of the empty space.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you have the first move." Scourge told Sonic. Sonic got a running start and punched Scourge in the jaw. Scourge got hold of his arm, pulled him back and punched him and kept repaeting the process.

Sonic broke the hold and brought his knee up and made contact with Scourge's chin. Scourge wobbled a bit, then Sonic walked up to him and did a huge headbutt. This time Scourge went down and Sonic kneeled next to him.

"I heard about you and Shadow. I'm surprised that Shadow hasn't had his way with the girls, you were just lucky not to keep him waiting otherwise you would had to deal with one or both of them with his kid." After Sonic said that Scourge was picturing what would have happened if he was too late.

When he did it made him so mad that he balled up his fists and gritted his teeth hard and punched Sonic in the nose then kicked him back then he got back up. When he got back up his vision went to seeing red.

He went towards Sonic grabbed his head, pulled it down and kept kneeing it. He brought him back up he kept punching him in the face making his nose bleed and get a black eye. Scourge kicked hm off his feet then kept stomping on his chest causing his ribs to break.

Then he got on him, brought his face close to his. "If you ever mention that night again, I'll kill you." Scourge whispered to him. Then he kept pounding him until he was knocked out.

Scourge got up and walked away from him. The crowd was shocked on what they just witnessed. Greg went up to him. "I bet he crossed the line with that remark."

Scourge looks at him, his vision still seeing red then walks out of the bunker. "Sonic still doesn't know who he's fucking with. Someday he's gonna get his ass killed."

Then Scourge runs all the way home, opens the door and finds Fiona and Rosy asleep in the living room. He taps on them to wake them. When they do they just glared at him.

Fiona looks at him. "You're just lucky we still want to be with you because when you yelled at us for no reason made us want to walk out that door." She says to him.

"What was wrong with you today? We were only trying to look out for you, and you just start yelling at us." She said pushing him.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have if you two weren't treating me like a child!" Scourge yelled at her. "We are worried about you Scourge, we care for you."

"If you cared you would let me be and let me do what I want to do!" Scourge yelled.

When she tried to push him again he caught her hands and held them down. Rosy went to go for her mallet and got ready to swing it. Scourge let go of Fiona and looked at Rosy.

"Come on, swing it. I dare you to swing it, come on!" Scourge was then taunting her to make her swing it. Rosy then had enough and swung missing him.

"Is that your best? You're getting slow Rosy."

Then Fiona went up to him and kicked him on his side then in his back which caused him to go down. Scourge got back up and grabbed Rosy's mallet and took it from her and threw it out of sight. Fiona went to hit him again but he dodged her attacks.

Then he pushed both of them up against a wall. When he had them in his grasp he saw the terror in their eyes.

He let them go and dropped to his knees. Then he looked at them and put out his arms like he was going to accept a beating. The girls just looked at him and at each other. "What are you two waiting for? Do it."

They didn't do anything except kneel beside him. "We're so sorry Scourge, its just that you got mad at us for reason."

"No, I'm suppose to be the one who's sorry. I can do things for myself, I don't need you to treat me like a child."

"We were just worried about you Scourge, now it's like you don't have time for us anymore." Rosy told him. "Okay, I've made up a decision. I'll only go on Mondays for the tournaments."

"Thats fine with me." Fiona said.

"Yeah, me too." Rosy replied. Scourge rubbed his head.

"Girls, there is something I have to show you." Sourge went up to his room with the girls following him. Scourge went into his closet and pulled out a chest.

"What is it Scourge?" Fiona asked. Scourge opened it revealing all of the Chaos Emeralds. The girls gasped at the sight of it.

"Where did you get those Scourge?" Rosy asked him.

"I took them from Sonic's team everytime they find one. And speaking of which, If I see somebody that is with Sonic... I'm going to kill them." The girls looked at them in wonder.

"Why?" Rosy asked.

"Because today I saw Sonic and he mentioned that night Shadow took you and told me what would happen if I was too late. And if he thinks that I'm gonna put up with him I'm going to kill all of them."

"Hey, if he did that to you then maybe they deserve it." Fiona told him.

"Do you think you could patch me up 'cause you and Sonic did a number on me." Fiona took him to the bathroom and took out a first-aid kit. Then covered up the wounds on him

"I'm going to sleep, alright." "Why?" Fiona asked.

"Because I'm tired, I'm beaten, and I am having a hell of a day." Scourge told them.

"Do you need us to go up with you?" "No, thats fine, I'm okay."

Fiona and Rosy went into the living room and turned on the tv. "Hey, Fiona." "What is it Rosy?"

"How long do you think our relationship with Scourge will last?" Rosy asked.

"I don't know Rosy, but if we're lucky we will spend the rest of our lives with him."

"Yeah, if we're lucky." Rosy said closing her eyes. After 30 minutes Fiona looked at Rosy and saw she was asleep. Fiona turned off the tv, picked up Rosy, went upstairs, got in bed with Scourge and went to sleep.

end of chapter 7

 **Sorry that this chapter took forever and that it's short I will try to make longer chapters for this story. The reason I couldn't post any new chapters because I went out of town and I didn't bring my computer with me. Okay, what is going to happen with their relationship. Find out in the upcoming chapters and leave me any reviews. Later, I'm out.**


	8. Scourge and Fiona's big day

An unexpected pairing: chapter 8 - Scourge and Fiona's big night

Four months passed, the three's relationship have improved over time. Right now it was in the afternoon and Rosy was out of the house.

Scourge and Fiona were lying down on the couch watching tv. "Hey, Scourge?"

"Yes, Fiona." Fiona fondled with her thumbs.

"Do you think we could do something today?" She asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Fiona thought about it for a minute. "How about a little walk in the park?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Let me go get my glasses." They both got up and Scourge went to his room. Fiona was thinking right now.

'Should I go with or without a bow?' Fiona was having a little difficulty choosing, but she came up with a decision. 'I'm gonna go without one this time.'

Scourge came down, they both walked out, Scourge locked the door behind them. Then they walked towards the park.

"Hey Scourge?" Fiona said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" "What do you think Rosy is doing?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me Fiona."

She was thinking for a minute. "Do you think she is with someone else?"

Scourge just glared. "If someone tries to get my girls behind my back, I will find them and put them in the hospital."

Fiona smiled deviously. "I don't doubt that."

On the way there they ran into Miles. "Hey Miles, how are doing?" Miles looked in their direction.

"Hi Scourge and Fiona. I'm doing good, how about you two?"

"We are doing fine. Me and Scourge were gonna go to the park for a while." Fiona said.

"Where is Rosy at?" Miles asked not seeing her.

"She went out doing her own things for today." Miles just looked at him.

"What?" Scourge asked.

"You let her leave just like that?" Scourge started getting irritated.

"I'm not going to be with her all the time, besides I trust her alright." He told him.

"So you're sure she's not with another guy?" Scourge growled at him. "Why it's that the fucking first thing everyone asks me?"

"Fiona can you tell him what I said to you?" "Scourge said that if anyone is with Rosy, he will put him in a hospital."

Miles looked at him. "Do you have to keep fighting every guy you see?"

"Hey, people need to know not to fuck with me. If not they need to pray that i do not find them."

Miles looked at his watch. "I love to stay and chat, but I need to go. I''ll see you guys some other time"

After that he took off. Then Scourge and Fiona made it to the park. They walked up to a tree and sat down. Scourge was looking around while Fiona was looking at the clouds.

Then she got an idea. Scourge grabbed her hand and got up with her. "How about a little walk around before we go?"

She went along with the idea. She rested her head on his shoulder and they started to walk.

'I can't wait for tonight.' Fiona thought to herself.

"Scourge, when does Rosy come back?" She asked him.

"Not till tomorrow. Why?" "Just asking." A few people that were there recognized Scourge and were wondering who was with him.

Then a couple of girls that were fans of him came out and went towards him. Scourge saw them.

"Oh shit." Then Fiona saw them too. "Oh my god, it's Scourge!"

One of them said. Fiona got in front of him."Back off, he's mine." They just looked at him.

"I'm already taken girls." "Oh." They all said before leaving.

Fiona looked at him. "What?" He asked her. "Friends of yours?"

Scourge just growled. "I don't even know them. They were probably fans."

After walking around it started to get dark. "We should probably go home." Fiona was nodding in approval.

"Yeah, you're right." He picked her up bridal style and ran home.

After three minutes of running they were in front of his house. He went up to open the door and they went inside.

"Hey Scourge, what else do you want to do?" He just shrugged.

"I have no idea. I mean the night is still young. How about a movie?"

"Great idea." She went to pick out a movie while in thought. 'After the movie I think I'll make my move.'

Scourge went up to his room to take off his jacket and put his glasses on the counter. When he went downstairs he found Fiona laying on the couch watching a movie already.

She saw him and got up so he could lay down, and when he did she laid down with him. After the movie was done Scourge was about to get up only to be stopped by Fiona.

 **Warning: lemon in this part, if you are not 18 go down to the end of the lemon**

 _Scourge POV_

I was looking at her to see why she stopped me. "Wait for four minutes, then come to your room."

Patiently I waited, then when four minutes passed I went up to my room.

When I opened the door I saw Fiona with nothing on except my jacket. She motioned her finger to come over there, so I did.

"This might be the only time we will be alone." After she said that she smirked evilly.

 _Normal POV_

She got off the bed and started to undo his pants, while she was doing that Scourge took off his shirt.

They both got on the bed with Fiona being on top. Scourge brought his lips to meet hers and engaged in a make-out session.

Then they broke apart for air. She went down until she made Eye contact with his member.

She then started to lick it from the base to the tip. "Don't stop." Scourge told her.

She then took it in her mouth until she can't go any further.

She started to bob her head up and down. "That feels good Fiona."

Then he was close to his climax, so he told her about it. "I'm close Fiona." She continued the process. After two minutes he came into her mouth.

Fiona was taking her time to take in his load and swallowing it. "Now it's your turn." Fiona told him.

Scourge went down to Fiona's flower and started to lick her. She arched her back as he did that. "Ahhh, keep going."

He then got hold of her clitoris between his teeth and started to flick it with his tongue.

"Ahh, don't tease me like that." He ignored her and continued.

"Ahhh, I'm close Scourge, keep going." Scourge picked up the pace. After that she reached her limit and came on his face. He was licking up her juices coming from her.

Fiona smirked, "I need you inside me now."

Scourge then smirked art her. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Scourge went to grab a condom but Fiona stopped him. "Not this time Scourge."

"Aren't you afraid of getting pregnant?" Scourge asked with concern.

"If I get pregnant, then I'll be happy if it's you." She reassured him. "Okay then."

Fiona took his member and inserted it in her. Then she started to go up and down while Scourge thrusted to get deeper penetration.

"Ahh, yes Scourge." She moaned. Scourge hands went to grab her breasts and started to pinch her harden nipples.

"You are so naughty Scourge." "Is that a bad thing?"

He asked her. She giggled, "Not at all, Scourgey." She teased him.

"Are you seriously gonna start that too?" She laughed.

"I'm just messing with you." Then they switched places with Scourge being on top.

Scourge started thrusting while he was fondling her breasts.

"That feels good, don't stop." She moaned.

He then started to speed up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him forward as he thrusted to get deeper penetration.

"Now who's the one that's naughty, huh?" He teased her.

"Oh, be quiet." Fiona told him.

Fiona was tightly grabbing the bed sheets as wave after wave of pleasure goes through her.

"I love feeling you inside me Scourge." He then started to suck on her nipples. "Ahh, ooh."

After five minutes the both of them were close to their climaxes. "I'm coming soon Scourge." "Me too." He told her.

"Come inside me Scourge." She begged. After two minutes they both reached their peak, in result Scourge released inside her. "Ahhh, I can feel it I my womb."

Scourge got up to put on clothes while she just put her underwear on. "Can you hang up my jacket?" She shook her head no. "I think I'll keep it on."

 **End lemon**

Then they were just laying down after that. "That was great Scourge. I kinda wish that Rosy went out sooner."

Scourge looked at her. "Yeah, this might be the only time that we will be alone."

They got under the covers then kissed one more time. "Good night Fiona, I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too Scourge." Then they both went to sleep.

 **Hey, sorry that this took a very long time and I'm sorry if the chapter is short, but I'll try to add a new chapter soon, Later.**


	9. Big news

An unexpected pairing: chapter 9 - Big news

At 3:24 Scourge woke up to hear Fiona vomiting in the bathroom. So he went to go check on her.

"Are you okay Fiona?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. I've been here throwing up for a while." After she was done she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out.

"How about we go to the hospital first thing in a little while" He asked.

"Sounds good." She replied. Scourge called the hospital to schedule an appointment.

"What time do we have to be there?" Fiona asked.

"We have to be there by 8:25." Then they went back to sleep.

At 7:30 Source and Fiona got up and got dressed. They went outside, then Scourge locked the door and picked up Fiona bridal style and ran to the hospital.

When they arrived they went through the doors to the sign in desk. "Hi, how can I help you?"The desk attendant asked them.

"We have an appointment for today." He told her.

"Okay, what time was your appointment?" "It was scheduled for 8:25."

She was looking through the computer. "Okay, so your Scourge right?"

"Yes ma'am." "Okay take a seat in the waiting room and the doctor will be with you in a minute."

They went and took a seat and waited to be called up. After 5 minutes of waiting they finally been called up.

"Scourge and Fiona." A doctor called out.

They got up and followed the doctor into a room. "Okay, I'm doctor Allen nice to meet you. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I''ve had morning sickness today and I'm not sure why." "Well, I have a theory but I need to make sure." The doctor said.

"Okay, Fiona I need a blood test from you." Fiona looked at Scourge. "It's ok baby, I'll be right here."

After the doctor got a sample of Fiona's blood he looked at the couple. "I'm gonna run this for a while so I'll call if anything comes up. You got the number to the hospital right?"

"Of course." Scourge said to him.

Then they left the hospital. "Well that was bullshit. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with you."

"Calm down Scourge, we can find out soon." She said.

"Ugh." He groaned. "What are we gonna do in the meantime?"

"I don't fucking know." He picked her and ram back home. When they got there they saw Rosy outside.

"Hey Rosy." He said while putting Fiona down. She turned around and ran up to hug him. "Where were you guys at?"

"We were at the hospital because Fiona wasn't feeling too good." She looked at Fiona. "Find anything out?"

"Hell no." Fiona said. Scourge unlocked the door and they all went inside. Fiona went upstairs to lay down for a while.

"What did you do yesterday Rosy?" He asked her.

"Well first, I was running a few errands, and then I went to go visit my cousins. Then I decided to stay the night there because I haven't seen them in years."

"What did you and Fiona do while I was gone?" "We didn't really do they much yesterday."

"But I did miss you though Scourgey." She teased them. "Oh come on Rosy."

"I'm messing with you get over it." She went up and kissed him.

After 27 minutes passed his phone started to ring. He recognized the number and answered it.

"Hello?" "Hi Scourge, this is doctor Allen calling. I want you to know that I got a result on the blood test."

"Alright we'll be right there. That was fast." He said. "Who was it?" She asked him.

"That was the doctor saying that he got a result. Fiona!" He called out.

"What?" "The doctor got a result." "Good I want to know what's going on with me." She replied.

He picked up Fiona and Rosy then ran back to the hospital. "Hi you two, come with me."

The doctor ordered. They followed him to a room. Rosy was going to stay in the waiting room.

"Okay, I have the results right here and with the effects happening to Fiona is saying that she's pregnant."

"Congratulations, you're going to have a child." Scourge sat there with a blank face.

"Uhhh." Scourge said before fainting.

"Oh my god, Scourge!" Fiona yelped rushing to his side.

"Don't worry I'll handle this." Dr Allen said before waving smelling salts under his nose.

"Hey! Not cool." He said getting up. "So what happened?"

He asked. "You're gonna be a father Scourge." She said to him.

He got up from his seat. "Excuse me for a moment." He said before leaving the room.

"What's he planning?" Fiona asked herself. They looked outside to see him standing there.

"WHOOO, I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in front of the building outside.

"Well, he seems to have taken it well." Fiona just nodded smiling.

Then he came back in. "You guys heard me did you?" They both nodded.

"Okay this will take up to nine months, when it's been five months come back here so I can check up on you." "Ok doc, see ya."

Rosy got up from her seat and left with them. Then they left the hospital.

"What's the news?" Rosy asked. "Fiona's pregnant."

"Really? Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you Fiona."

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents." Scourge said.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Fiona replied.

"Hey Miles!" "Hi guys. How's it going?"

"We're doing good. Also we got exciting news." Fiona said to him. "What is it?"

"Me and Scourge are going to have a child." "Hey, that's great I'm happy for you two."

"Well we gotta go, see ya later Miles." Scourge said.

"Bye guys. Congratulations by the way." "Thanks man." Scourge called out.

Then he picked them up and ran home. He unlocked his door and they went inside.

"Imagine if our kid will have your personality Scourge." "Yeah, if."

Fiona went to go to sleep in the room. Scourge and Rosy went into the living room and turned on the tv.

"I wonder if we are gonna have any children." She told him.

After an hour and 15 minutes they both fell asleep on the couch. Scourge was wondering if any thing bad will happen to his child. If anything bad happens he will die to protect his loved one's.

 **Sorry if the chapter is short. Leave a review, later.**


	10. Tails' arrival

Unexpected pairing- Chapter 10: Tails' arrival

5 months has passed already Fiona's pregnant belly is already starting to show. The three of them were laying down in the living room. Then Scourge got up and went to his room. He pulled out the box that contained the chaos emeralds.

"I'll only use them when I really need them." He said to himself and put them back. He then got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" Scourge answered. "Hello Scourge, this is Dr. Allen speaking. I called to tell you that today is Fiona's first sonogram."

"Alright doc, we'll be right there." Then he hung up. He went downstairs to wake up the girls.

"Fiona, Rosy. We have to go to the hospital."Rosy got up. "Why do we have to?"

She asked him. "Because today's Fiona's first sonogram."

As soon as Fiona heard that word she got right up. "Let's go." She said.

The girls were outside while Scourge was grabbing his glasses and keys. He picked them up and ran to the hospital. Then they were outside of the building and then went in. Doctor Allen was waiting for them at the front office.

"Hello Scourge and Fiona. Can you follow me please?" They followed him into a room where there was a machine hooked up inside.

"This is a ultrasound machine, it will be used for the sonogram." He told them.

"Okay, Fiona if you can get on the bed we can begin." Fiona got on the bed and waited.

"Alright, if you can just lift up your shirt and lower your pants a little so that your belly is fully exposed." She did as she was told and the doctor spread some kind of jelly on her.

He then turned on the machine, takes an attachment and made a few passes over her belly.

"And, there." Dr. Allen said. Fiona eyes went into tears while Scourge could do was look.

"Okay, as you can see here this is the child's head, arms, legs, and body." The doctor said while writing down the information.

"Can you tell us what gender it is?" Scourge asked him. "Right here if you look closely enough you can see a stub, so the gender is male."

"I can't wait to see him Scourge." "Make that the both of us." He replied to her.

"Alright, come back in two months for another sonogram, and no sexual intercourse from now on."

"Okay, thank you very much doctor." Fiona said to him. Scourge helped her get up from the table. Then they left the room. Rosy was waiting for them to get out.

"So, what's the news?" "We are going to have a boy Rosy." Fiona said to her.

"Oh, congrats you two." She said happily.

"Thanks Rosy." Fiona replied. "And to think that we have four more months to go." Scourge said.

"We're almost there Scourge." Fiona told him. He picked them up and ran back home.

After they got inside Scourge and Fiona went to his room and laid down. While they did that Rosy went to watch TV. In his bedroom Fiona put her hand on her stomach.

Then something made her jump. "I felt a kick." After hearing that Scourge put his hand on her stomach.

After 2 minutes he felt it too. "I can't wait for when he comes." Scourge said. "Me neither." She replied.

After laying down for awhile she fell asleep. Scourge went into the living room with Rosy.

"Hey Scourge?" "What is it?" He asked.

"It got me thinking. Would you ever put your life at risk to save people you care about?"

"Hell yeah I would." "What exactly are you going to name him?" Scourge thought about it.

"I don't know."He told her. After 2 hours and a 15 minutes passed Scourge got up and put on his jacket.

Then he left the house and ran, He stopped at what looked like a forest and went in.

"This is a nice place." He told himself. After minutes of walking he heard something. "This thing is no good anymore."

'That voice sounds familiar.' He thought. He went to go check it out.

What he saw was Tails working on something. 'Are you fucking kidding me? Why don't I just see the whole Sonic team?' He thought.

"How you doing, pipsqueak?" He called out.

Tails looked to see who said that. When he did he just froze. "Scourge?"

"That's right, pipsqueak. Do you have any idea of what you put me through when you were with Fiona?"

"You're still on that? That was years ago." Tails told him.

"I know. But, I hate you for being with my girl."

"What are you gonna to do to me?" Scourge just looked at him. "I'll let you go this time, but if I see you again I'm gonna beat you until you can't walk."

Tails backed up a little. Scourge went up to Tails' machine and destroyed it.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO! I SPENT MONTHS TRYING TO BUILD THAT!" Tails yelled in agony.

"I don't give a fuck." Scourge called out and ran back home. When he got through the door Fiona walked up to him.

"Where did you go?" "I went out for a run. Oh, by the way, I ran into Tails today."

"Oh really? How was he doing?" "Working on another crazy experiment of his."

"What did you do to him?" Rosy asked hearing them. "I didn't do nothing." "Ok, then."

"I just threatened him, cursed him out, and broke his machine." "Well, that's more believable."

"While I was out I was thinking 'Why don't I just see the whole Sonic team'."

"Well, that is possible. I mean you see one of your enemy's over a period of time." Fiona told him.

"And to tell you this, I'm getting sick of it." Rosy showed up again. "And I still have to squish Shadow for beating me that other day."

"I know that I will see the ones I fought again and again, I just don't know when they will stop."

"Maybe they will stop if you keep beating them." Fiona suggested. "I don't know, maybe."

"Well, I don't have anything else planned. Why don't we just watch TV?" "Alright then."

After hours of staying in the living room it started to get late. "Well, I'm going to bed."

Scourge went up the stairs with the girls following him. When he got in his room he took off his jacket and glasses while the girls changed into their night clothes.

After that they all got under the covers. "Good night girls." "Goodnight Scourge." They replied.

The girls went to sleep, but Scourge was still awake deep in thought. After minutes of staring at the ceiling he finally went to sleep.

 _End of chapter_

 **Hey, sorry if this chapter is short. I'll post a new chapter soon.**


	11. Scourge and Fiona's baby

Unexpected pairing: chapter 11- Scourge and Fiona's baby

After 4 months have passed the time for the baby to arrive is drawing near. Scourge and Fiona are real excited to see their baby at last. Scourge and the girls were sitting in the living room.

Fiona was rubbing her belly while Scourge was laying on the floor and Rosy was sitting on the other side of the couch.

"It will be anytime soon now." Scourge said. "Oh, I can hardly wait Scourge." Then they heard a knock a door.

Scourge went to see who it was. He saw Miles at the door. He unlocked the door and let him in.

"Thanks man." The girls were surprised to see him. "Hi girls." "Hey Miles." They replied.

"What brings you here?" "What a friend can't support a friend?" Miles said to him.

"No, no, no, I appreciate your support." Miles crossed his arms. "That's what I thought."

Scourge and Miles went into the living room. Scourge and Rosy were watching TV while Miles was asking Fiona questions.

"Oh it will be anytime now. I can't wait to see my child."

"The kid is a boy right, do you think that he will have Scourge's personality." Miles asked.

Scourge heard him. "I hope he does." He said. "Don't get your hopes up too high Scourge." Fiona told him.

"Oh, by the way. I have a surprise for a guys." Miles said. "What is it?" Rosy said.

"You'll see. It will be here shortly." After 13 minutes passed they heard another knock on the door.

Scourge went to see who it was. When he saw who it was he certainly surprised. "Hey, everybody."

At the door was the former members of the Suppression squad. "Miles, how did you pull this off?"

"It took time to convince them to see their former leader and member. I'm talking about you and Fiona." Miles said.

"Speaking of Fiona. Where is she?" Patch asked. "She's in the living room." Scourge told him. They followed him to the living room.

When Fiona and Rosy saw them Fiona got up with the help of Scourge she went up to them. "Hey guys!"

She said excited. "Hi, Boomer." "Hey, Fiona." He said.

Then she stuck out her hand to shake Patch's hand. "Hi, Patch." Patch shook hands. "Salut, Fiona."

She walked up to Alicia. "Hi." Alicia just looked at her. "It's great to see you all."

"I guess that ze story zat Miles told us is true." Patch said. "And what was that?" Scourge asked.

"That Fiona is pregnant." Boomer said. "Hey Miles. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." They went upstairs. "Miles, they are not here to try to kill me or the girls are they?" Scourge asked with concern.

"No. I actually convinced them to not attack any of you. I wouldn't even bring them here if I knew they were gonna."

Scourge sighed in relief. "Good. Because I don't want to have to fight right now." Then they head downstairs.

They saw Fiona and Rosy hit it off with the team. "Hey Scourge, how long has it been since you saw the freedom fighters?" Boomer asked.

"It's been months since I saw one of them." Scourge said. "Which one was that?" Alicia asked him.

"Tails." He said. "Scourge, is zit true zat you fought Sonic and Shadow?" Patch asked.

"Who told you that?" Scourge asked him. "Rosy did." He said.

"Yeah, it's true." Scourge said. "And you won against both of them?" Boomer asked.

"Not at the same time, but yeah." Scourge said. "Did you get stronger over the years?" Patch asked him.

"Kind of." Scourge replied. After hours of them catching up, the team got ready to leave.

"This has been great and all but we need to go." Alicia said. "It was great to see you all." Boomer said.

"Qui, it was." Patch said. Fiona went up to goodbye. "See you guys, it was great to see you again."

"Later guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Scourge said.

"Farewell, King Scourge." Patch said to him. "I'm no king no more. I'm just Scourge." Scourge told him.

Then they left. Miles on the other hand stayed with them. After hours have passed it started to get late.

Miles decided to stay. They were just in the backyard sitting around a fire that Miles built.

"You know, I have no idea why we didn't think of this before." Scourge said.

"I know." Rosy said. Scourge got up and sat next to Fiona. "This is nice, sitting with friends around a fire relaxing." Miles said.

"Yeah, your right." Scourge said. He then motioned for Rosy to sit next to him. She got up and sat on the other side of him.

After 47 minutes passed, Fiona felt something going on with her. "Uuhh, Scourge." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked." I think my water broke." She said to him.

As soon as he heard that he jumped to his feet. "C'mon, let's go, let's go." Miles said. Scourge locked up the house.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll be there as soon as I can." Miles told them.

Scourge picked up the girls and ran to the hospital. As soon as they got there Scourge set Fiona down and went to the receptionist and told her about Fiona.

Soon after that Fiona was put in a delivery room with Scourge and a nurse with her.

"Alright, just lay there for awhile, if you need a doctor just press this." The nurse said to her.

"I can't believe that this happening now." Fiona said. "I can't believe it either." Scourge said to her.

After 23 minutes passed, Fiona started to scream in pain. Scourge pushed the button for a doctor.

Soon Dr. Allen came in. "Alright, take it easy Fiona." He said. "I'm glad you're here doc." Scourge said to him, while taking Fiona's hand.

"Alright, Fiona I need you to push as much as you can." She did as she was told. "AAAHHH! SCOURGE YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS TO ME AGAIN!"

She screamed while squeezing his hand. Scourge was taking the pain in his hand well. "Ok, I can see the head crowning, I need you to push again."

Fiona pushed as hard as she could then stopped to take a breather. "It's almost there, one more push."

She did that and tears formed in her eyes. "Alright, you're done." Scourge and Fiona can hear the crying of an infant.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord, cleaned it off, and gave Fiona the baby in a blanket. "Congratulations, here is your boy."

"Soon we are going to have to weight the baby." "Ok, thanks doc." Scourge said.

"What are we gonna name him?" Fiona asked. "I was thinking, Sid." He said. "I like that name."

The baby was a hedgehog, who had his father's fur and skin color, while he had Fiona's color of eyes.

Soon Miles and Rosy came in. "Awww, look at him, he's so adorable." Rosy said.

"Congratulations, Scourge." Miles said. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Scourge said to him.

"What's his name?" Rosy asked. "Sid." Fiona said.

"Well, I'm going home." Miles said. "Bye." Rosy and Fiona said. "Later." Scourge said.

"Hey Scourge, can I have the key to your house?" Rosy asked. Scourge gave her it and she left.

Scourge found Fiona and the baby sleeping in the bed. Then he went sleep himself.

 **End of story**

 **I held up a vote to see what gender the kid was going to be, what his name was, and what color he was.**

 **I'm planning to make a story about him. Anyway, leave a review of what you think of this story, and I'll be in touch, later.**


End file.
